


Conversations In The Bar

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Danny, M/M, mentions of Boyd - Freeform, mentions of Malia, mentions of Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought someone could be as awful as him, but I was proven wrong that same night when he beat a man for sitting in his seat. From that day on I tried to stay on his good side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations In The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> I do not own Teen Wolf. This fic is a gift for Angelwithwingsoffire.

I had just finished wiping down the bar when I heard a familiar voice.

"Give me the usual." The voice of Mr. Lahey said as he took his regular seat at the bar. Issac Lahey was well known around this bar. Issac was in his late forties. He had blond hair with tints of grey in it.

We were similar in height. But the thing that stood out the most about him was his awful temper. He was known to get into fights over the smallest things and he never lost. Issac was a loner and feared by everyone in Hale's Bar and Grill. When I first started working here a year ago, I didn't believe the rumors to be true. I never thought someone could be as awful as him, but I was proven wrong that same night when he beat a man for sitting in his seat. From that day on I tried to stay on his good side.

"Here you go, Mr. Lahey," I said handing him his drink. I took another glance at him like I do every time he comes in. You see, I have heard stories that he wasn't always like this. Apparently he was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. He was an up-and-coming doctor who did all kinds of programs to help the less fortunate get medical care. It was hard to believe the drunk in front of me who looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks was once kind, and a doctor at that.

"Why do you do that?" Issac's voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Do what?" I squeaked. I was terrified of this man and didn't want to get my ass kicked by him.

"Every time I come here, you stare at me for like five minutes," Isaac stated as he took another sip of his beer. I could feel the blush coming onto my face at being caught staring.

"W-Well I…" I started, but I had no idea what to say without worrying about pissing him off.

"Let me guess - you have heard the stories?" Isaac chuckled taking another long swig of his drink. I had never heard him laugh before. Needless to say, that added to my concern his laugh was cold.

"Y-Yes," I said, my voice cracking as my mind thought back to what I had heard happened to the last bartender Matt for angering Isaac.

"So that is why you almost jump out of your skin when I come in," Issac said, a smirk plastering his face as I nodded my head.

"Are the stories true?" I asked, not knowing where this new found courage was coming from.

"You should know. You have seen my fights first-hand," Isaac said rolling his eyes.

"Not those stories. I meant the ones that say you weren't always like this," I said, shrinking back a bit in case my question provoked him.

"Yeah, those are true too," Issac sighed. His now cocky voice was full of sorrow.

"What happened then?" I asked. I know I sounded like a curious child, but this was a huge surprise to me. I didn't understand how someone could go from being a kind person to a complete douche.

"It's a long story," Isaac said as he gestured for another beer.

"I have time. The bar is pretty empty tonight," I said as I got him another beer.

"Well then take a seat, Danny," Isaac said patting the vacant seat next to him.

"You know my name?" I asked taking my seat. I never thought Isaac knew my name since he always referred to me as boy.

"Of course. I am a drunk - not a moron," Isaac said, that cocky tone back in his voice for a moment.

"Before I start, I have something to ask you," He said staring me in the eyes.

I hesitated but eventually formed the words "Go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love?" Isaac asked. I could hear the trace of sorrow in his voice as he asked me that.

"Yeah, I have an amazing boyfriend named Ethan," I said smiling at the mention of my boyfriend of seven years.

"That's nice," Isaac said sounding genuine which caught me off guard.

"I was in love once too. His name was Scott McCall." He sighed and chugged the rest of his beer down as if it would give him the courage to continue his tale.

"What happened?" I asked feeling a bit sorry for him.

"I was young and stupid. Because of that, I let the best thing to ever happen to me slip away," Isaac whispered, a few tears starting to form.

"You don't have to tell me," I said rubbing his back. Never in a million years would I have thought I would see Isaac Lahey cry.

"I want to," He replied brushing my hand off.

"I have held it inside for twenty five years. It is about time I told someone," Isaac answered.

~Flashback Isaac POV~

Scott and I met our sophomore year of high school. For the first few months, we admired each other from a distance. One day we were paired together for a chemistry project. As the weeks went by, we got closer and closer to each other. Eventually Scott found out that my dad beat the shit out of me. Scott’s mom and Scott’s friend Stiles' dad the Sheriff worked together to get me out of that situation and I eventually moved in with the McCall’s. The day before our project was due we had been working in the library getting the last bit of information we needed.

"Issac, these past few weeks have been great," Scott said looking up from his book.

"I agree. You are a fun guy and I owe you and your mom a lot," I said before mentally berating myself for flirting.

"I am glad you feel that way because I have wanted to ask you something for a while now," Scott said scooting closer to me. As he did, I could feel my heart racing. No one ever made me feel the way Scott did.

"W-What?" I said, my voice cracking. 

"W-Will you be my boyfriend?" I had never heard Scott sound so nervous. 

"Yes!" I shouted once the full effect of his words hit me. Scott McCall wanted to be my boyfriend. It was like a dream.

~End Flashback back to Danny’s POV~

"The two of us were inseparable. It drove Scott’s best friend Stiles crazy.” Isaac chuckled. “We dated all through high school," Issac said. I had been so into his story that I had missed the tears rolling down his face until now.

"You guys sounded perfect for each other," I said handing one of the tissues from the tissue dispenser to him. "What happened?"

"Stupidity. That's what," Isaac laughed darkly. His tone scared me a bit. He sounded so broken.

"You see, we were fresh out of college and my friend Malia pointed out that I didn't know a thing about relationships since Scott was the only guy I had ever been with," Isaac said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know why I did it, but I decided to prove her wrong. I went to a party with Malia, found a guy who was decent looking by the name of Vernon Boyd, and I hooked up with him," Issac said, his voice growing cold again.

"So you cheated?" I asked.

"Yeah," Isaac sighed.

"See, what I didn't realize was that Malia had set me up," Isaac said slamming his fist on the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked careful to not upset him.

"Apparently my dear friend wanted Scott. The day after the party, I was feeling guilty beyond belief for betraying him the way I had. But I didn't have time to dwell on it before I got a call. It was Scott. He told me Malia showed him a picture of me and Boyd making out on the sofa. The pain in his voice shattered my heart." Issac was shaking a bit now.

"You don't have to finish," I said trying to comfort him the best way possible.

"Actually I do. I owe Scott that much," Isaac said.

~Flashback Isaac~

"How could you do this to me?!" Scott yelled at me from the other end of the phone. He had never yelled at me the entire nine years we had been together.

"Scott, I can explain," I said. I had to make things right.

"Save it, Isaac," Scott snapped.

"Babe, please," I begged. My tears came down like rain.

"I need time," Scott said. I could tell he was crying.

"Scott, no. Please let me explain." I was full on sobbing. I couldn't lose the only man I loved.

"Isaac, you really hurt me," Scott whimpered on the other end of the line. His voice ripped me in two.

"I know," I sniffled. 

"I will call you in a week. I need time to clear my head. You can explain then," Scott said before he hung up. 

~End Flashback Danny POV~

"That night was the first time I ever stepped foot in this bar," Isaac said wiping a few tears from his face.

"What did Scott say the next time you spoke?" I asked. I figured he had not forgiven Issac and that is why he was now the man I saw before me.

"There never was a next time, Danny," Isaac whispered.

"Why not?" I was so confused at this point. Why had Scott not called him?

"Because two days later, Scott was hit head on by a drunk driver and died on impact," Isaac said as he crumpled into my arms. I felt awful.

"H-he died before I could apologize. Before I could tell him how much he meant to me," Isaac sobbed into my shirt drenching it in his tears. I just held Isaac trying to comfort him. No one deserved to have the love of their life taken from them.

"The day Scott died is the day my heart died. He was the love of my life and I ruined everything," Isaac said looking up at my face.

"Isaac, Scott's death was not your fault," I said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it was. He was on his way to see me," Isaac sobbed as he buried his face back into my shirt.

"I found out from Stiles that he had missed me. We had never gone a day without each other so it had been hell for us both," Isaac said. That made my heart ache even more for him and Scott.

"I wish there was something I could have done to help," I said truthfully. I had always viewed Isaac as a pathetic violent drunk. But the truth was he was a broken man who lost the other half of his heart. It made me think about Ethan. I would not be able to live without him.

"Thanks, but it was before your time Danny," Isaac answered. "Do you love him?" He asked staring at me. It took me a second to realize who he meant.

"With all my heart," I answered truthfully. I regretted it when I saw the look of pain flash in Isaac's eyes. But the look vanished almost as fast as it had arrived.

"Make sure he knows that every day. And hold onto him. Because once you lose your one true love, nothing can ever fill the hole," Isaac said.

"I will," I stated. Isaac nodded before dropping some money on the bar and getting up. He was at the door when he stopped.

"Danny," Isaac said turning around to look at me. I looked back at him.

"Thanks for listening," He said a smile on his face.

"You're welcome. And thank you for trusting me with your story. I just wish it could have ended differently for you both," I said as I stood from my seat.

"Me too," Isaac whispered before he turned and walked out the door. After he left, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he and Scott hadn't been torn away from each other. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed someone was at the bar until they spoke.

"Hey sexy," Ethan said causing me to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Ethan said laughing at me. I wanted to tell him to fuck off but then I remembered what Isaac had said.

"I love you Ethan," I said as I kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked eyeing me curiously.

"A friend just made me realize I should tell you that more often," I said smiling.

"I will need to thank this friend." Ethan said winking at me.

"Thank you, Issac," I whispered.


End file.
